


At the stroke of 12

by midnightbaby98



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Nipple Piercings, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbaby98/pseuds/midnightbaby98
Summary: A very short new year fic in which Rose and Jade sneak away from the party to have their own new year's celebration.





	At the stroke of 12

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WerewoofVonMindfang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewoofVonMindfang/gifts).



"Jade!" Rose hissed as her girlfriend quietly led her out of the room, "It's almost midnight."  
The rest of the party was gathered near the television, dancing and listening to the music as they waited for the countdown to midnight.

The darker haired woman grinned and giggled back at her, "Come on, Its a surprise!" She led her up the stairs, "No one will even notice we're gone." With a grin, Jade pushed open the door to her room and tugged rose inside.

A little tipsy, the pair stumbled into the room and flopped down on her bed. "What are you planning?" Rose raised an eyebrow as Jade pulled her closer, cupping her cheek and kissing her softly.

"I told you, It's a surprise" She grinned, drawing her words out as she slowly slipped her hand up rose's shirt, pushing aside the sequined fabric to pepper kisses along her chest, leaving soft bite marks trailing up to her breasts. With a smirk Jade flicked her tongue over the pierced nipple in front of her, her hand coming up to rub and squeeze the other.

Rose sighed happily, arching up into the touches as the music drifted up from the party downstairs. "Jade!" She whined a little as the other trailed her hand teasingly along her thighs, inching it up under her skirt.

Jade grinned as her fingers trailed along the sodden fabric of rose's underwear, "God you're wet babe" She giggled a little, pushing the gusset of her panties to the side. Leaning up to kiss her she carefully slid a finger into her, thumb rubbing against her clit. Rose whined happily against her lips, spreading her legs wider. Jade grinned and broke the kiss, slowly rocking her fingers into Rose with one hand while she reached under the bed with the other.

She placed the bag on the side of the bed before sliding her fingers out and holding them to rose's lips. "Clean them off for me" She grinned, groaning softly as the blonde lent forwards, happily licking them clean.

Jade smiled, leaning down to kiss her once she was done. She moved back and grabbed the bag off the bed, tugging her dress up to reveal the harness she was wearing underneath. With surprisingly little fumbling she lifted the strap-on out of the bag and slotted it into the harness. "Told you I had a good surprise babe" She grinned down at Rose.

She shuffled closer, spreading Rose's thighs even more with her hands as she kneeled between her legs. She rolled her hips slowly, lining the toy up as she gave a few experimental thrusts. At Rose's eager moans she slowly pushed the toy into her waiting hole.

The blonde moaned loudly, head tipping back as Jade slowly fucked her, one hand moving down to play with her clit while the other squeezed and tugged at her nipples.

"Gorgeous!" Jade murmured as she slowly sped up, rocking into her pussy faster and harder as the moans fell from her girlfriend's lips.

"Jade!" She whined, thighs beginning to tremble as she approached her climax, rocking down to meet the thrusts as they heard shouts begin to come from downstairs.

"10... 9...8..." The voices shouted as jade sped up, determined to push her girlfriend to climax.

"7... 6... 5..." Rose began to whimper, dangling on the edge of climax, "4... 3... 2... 1..."

The final shout was mostly drowned out by the cry of pleasure that slipped from her girlfriend's lips, the blonde arching up off the bed as she shuddered through her orgasm.

Jade grinned, slowing down as she let Rose ride out her orgasm. "Happy new year babe"


End file.
